Hush little prince
by Scarletbat
Summary: Crossposted on Ao3 under Scarletbat Dick and tge guy's find a baby boy while patrolling one night and out of everyone Damian is the one who wants to care for him. Not beta read R & R if you like


"What do we do with it?" Jason had asked shaking.

"Him red him." Tim corrected scowling.

"Eh don't cop an attitude with me Red Robin, real original name by the way." Jason said and tim narrowed his eyes.

"At least I didn't take the name of the guy who killed me." Tim snapped.

"You little shit well at lea- guys stop it we have a wailing child here and Robin isn't here yet." Dick snapped silencing his successors. They both had forgotten about the wailing child and they were panicking.

"Ok so diaper?" Tim offered hopefully.

"Surprisingly clean." Dick said in a deflated tone.

"Hungry?" Jason offered staying as far away from the child as possible.

"Possibly but we have no food." Dick sighed rocking the child gently gently but his hope was lifted when an ever so familiar 'TT'came from behind him.

"Robin thank goodness we've tried everything but- TT just give me the child Nightwing," Damian said reaching for the baby.

"You sure about that last time I checked the little demon had no regard for human life." Tim said but Damian only sighed.

"Give me the child." Damian said voice gentle and Dick gladly did so.

"Shh you're safe small one". It seemed to calm the child a little but the cries continued and Damian began to sing.

"Sweet prince sweet prince of the desert sun may cries reach the heavens above. Cease your tears my small Alexander and may you bring light to the world again in your ever so holy stead may the world meet it's new king and all the joy you shall bring and may you never cry again." It may have been short but by the time Damian finished the small child had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Oh so he stops crying for the hell spawn." Tim said aggravated and Damian quickly shushed him.

"Do not wake him he is peaceful for maybe the first time in his life." Damian said attention on the child.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked confused.

"Are you all ever so incompetent that you do not see the bruises on his body?" Damian asked scoffing and the three gave a bashful look.

'Why do I bother.' Damian thought.

"Nightwing prepare the Batmobile we must return to the cave immediately." Damian said still rocking the child.

"So we're bringing a child with us?" Jason asked and Damian glared at him.

"Do you expect me to let him freeze." Damian hissed walking to the batmobile.

"No but- Jay leave it be." Dick warned and jason growled before silencing himself sitting in the front with Dick while Tim and Damian sat in the back seat with the unnamed child.

"Everyone in?" Dick asked looking at the 3 vigilantes. Hearing no objections, Dick sped off through the streets of Gotham city in a hurry while trying to figure out how they were gonna explain the child to Bruce./When they reached the cave they were greeted by a worried Oracle.

"Where the hell have you guys been and why do you a baby?" Barbara asked frantically trying to calm down.

"We found him earlier and didn't know what to do so we brought him here." Dick explained slowly trying to get Babs to calm down.

"Okay but Bruce got shot and we really needed you guys but Alfred has it handled." Barbara huffed rolling over to the med area. Bruce was sitting up with bandages wrapped around his lower abdomen and right forearm.

"Yikes penguin did this?" Tim winced knowing what kind of bullets penguin used.

"Yep and Bruce got lucky couple inches and we'd have had a dead bat on our hands." Babs said patting Tim on the shoulder.

"Thank god it hit where it did but has everyone forgotten about the baby?" Jason asked as everyone turned to look at Damian and the baby only to find they were gone.

"How the hell did they disappear so quick!" Jason shouted only for Alfred to appear and cock an eyebrow.

"Sorry Alfie." Jason apologized quickly recognizing the 'language' face.

"Very good but about the disappearance of Master Damian and our young guest he asked to not be disturbed and for me to go shopping with him for the proper items necessary to care for the young man." Alfred said looking over Bruce once more.

"Excuse me, care?" Tim asked looking at Alfred.

"Yes I believe that Master Damian wants to care for the young sir." Alfred clarified and Dick Tim Jason and Babs(with assistance from Dick and Tim.) Rushed upstairs to find Damian. They didn't have to look far though because right on his own bed Damian laid, arms cradling the small boy protectively Alexander the great book tucked under his arm.

"Well he took to the little guy fast." Jason said but only Tim and Babs paid him any mind because Dick had his phone out snapping pictures rapidly.

"It's adorable who knew little D would be the one he took to." Dick whispered and Tim snorted.

"I'll say the hellspawn and a baby." Tim said trying to picture it.

"Don't be so mean Tim it might be good for him and who knows we might end up with a new little bro." Dick said and Babs shot him a look.

"Might wanna chat with Bruce first before you give him a vigilante name Dick." Babs warned but Dick paid no mind and continued to fawn over the sleeping pair.

'Don't get too attached Dick not after last time.' Was the last thing babs thought before watching the scene with everyone else.


End file.
